


The Void reborned as a Superstar

by KarmicPhoenix



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Hollow Knight Spoilers, Hollow having an Life, If you didn't noticed, Jumpers, also being an Italian, and endless fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmicPhoenix/pseuds/KarmicPhoenix
Summary: Hornet is doing her shit: Protecting Hallownest, Looking for Vessels, and Stop the Infection.That shit is her job, nothing more, nothing less.Battles are won by using weapons and magic, not by jumps, punches, or some weird plants and fungus.She is.....annoyed.Not Angry.Annoyed.Never in Thousand Years, the sight of her Half-Sibling wearing some Orange abomination of an outfit, with some weird fur in their face, and for every victory, no matter how small, dancing for commemoration, being borderline-psychotic, or even having fun defeating so many tragics figures.But the worst part is not their idea of fun games.Not the intense ignorance of everything on their part.Is the fact the seal is intact, SO HOW THEY WALKING AROUND FREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. 1-1 King Pass

**Author's Note:**

> some dumb idea which arrived in my head when playing hollow knight
> 
> the Pure Vessel/Hollow Knight is one of the Mario Brothers.
> 
> Not any random Mushroom Kingdom Citizen, one of the main heroes.
> 
> And, yes, Hollow Knight is both familiar with the many racing and party games in the Kingdom and also the fighting tournament,...they have fun.

Step by step a colossal shadowed creature passes through the King's pass in a reckless hurry.

When the figure had to fall further into the caves they did with spectacular grace, a silent descent, despite the height and weight of the being extreme.

Yet proved itself to agile and limber, as dodged the small creatures without the intent of killing a single one, despite hitting the ceiling of the caves at times, due to the figure's sudden apparition inside the location…..and never being a fan of dirty, smelly and humid caves.

As it tried to move itself to the proper path, the ground started to collapse.

The figure stopped everything to pay attention to this natural outcome, as something caused the **natural environment accident caused most likely by the years of corrosion by both wind and insects, both of them had to deal with it.**

Instead, the figure tried to touch the closest thing they have for the belly, and if one could see in their eyes filled with nothing but black abyss a small hint of shame would be congratulated for being able to identify emotions of a species so hard to read emotions from they are thought to be mindless robots,.......but yeah they want to stop eating so much spaghetti.

So unlike a certain small but strong-willed knight, they try to do something more familiar to the culture they used to deal with.

**_Jumping for It._ **

Slapping their legs to essentially futile warm-up, except not, using the little space the figure to start to get some speed if possible, rubbing their hands together to climb their way back to the other side, as they noticed the struggles they will need to surpass in case they don't go jumping.

In other words, if they fail they need to fit in a small, small, cave hole for children.

And not desiring another, "The big freak got stuck in the pipe", they shiver remembering the public humiliation endured, not worse by their ridiculous fan-base who tries to…, the figure tries to focus on real problems, not degeneracy.

They started to run, with their legs moving as fast as any bug with proper equipment and charm at their hands, then suddenly crouched, slowing down their movements by the second, and if anyone is paying attention would be surprised by the sudden movements of the inferior members, which allowed to perform an Olympic feat,...not that anyone on Hallownest knows shit about Olympics, much less about how by gymnastics required by performing a long jump, even the forbidden reverse technique,...which is an entirely different story.

In the end, the figure is happy, so happy they started to shake arms like a deformed inflated puppet, which is both acceptable and moronic, for their struggles to show emotions with their face and voice, so they do by gestures, and moronic because they in the middle of the cave in the middle of nothing, alone, and if not, they will be some poor soul seeing a 10 ft creature shaking their arms madly.

But after deciding to not be an absolute dick to butterflies and minding his business towards the blue creatures filled some weird liquid,...they also the orange one but they received it from the other creatures,...they attack like animals they are.

But decided to keep their path, because they can't even kill someone right or hurt someone right, or move fast enough someone can get hurt, or be something of a threat at the slightest like mushrooms, holding medicinal properties if properly ingested.

The figure is not a drug addict, but many thought their friends are in the vast multiverse in the consistent frequency.

As they finally passed their destination, they realized the absolute nothing, the powerful wind, the pink brightness coming from the other side, the weird statue(???) at the top of it which pisses the figure off, the lights down there, the dying town, the old men and of course the dying remains of the bridge.

  
  


**AN OLD MAN**

**OLD MEN ARE EASILY FOUNDED AT OUTSIDE OF DYING OR DECAYING KINGDOMS EATING TO WARN THE POOR TRAVELERS ABOUT THE DANGERS OF SAID KINGDOM, WITH QUESTIONABLE STATUS OF "DEAD" OR EVEN SOMETIMES "KINGDOM".**

The figure show know, the last time an old man tried to show them " The wonders of Adulhoodia", they paid an

good money trying to become as spectacular as the family of heroes or far beyond average they become part of off, so they paid a guy on the village, they once see on a journal, with "This person will be locked for life here", not very unlike the figure personal hero at some point, so they probably by home after 10 years since the last they heard of them.

So the figure, proceed to do a backflip to impress all citizens.

Rotating like an idiot for some minutes, which they are lucky if they don't have some weird motion magic making them sick when in weird and an unfamiliar scenario

Rotating in plain air, with the odds of falling flat to the ground, like a complete poor kid bastard, who start slowly to become a real bastard with the intent to proceed to humiliate their former parents and all the ones trying to replace them.

Rotating like someone, who shouldn't have a will to do idiotic naive life decisions, a voice who mist likely use to talk about random European words as an awful attempt to sound sophisticated at talking Italian and act like there no suffering involved, especially after such cringe moment.

A creature not made by the void or by some kind of god, but rather Storks and Italians.

This is the start of the ridiculous Italian from New York named Gustav Mario, who in many worlds as known by a single remarkable nickname:

**_Hollow Knight._ **

Also, they rock an orange jumpsuit.

  
  
  
  



	2. Dirtmouth 1-*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustav "talks" with Elderbug.  
> Elderbug wonders if the world is the same.  
> Hornet proved herself to be a talented protector but never a writer.  
> Surprise a power-up and Mario Character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to maintain a routine but hope you all like the story.
> 
> Searching all Mario-related media is fun, and trying to make use of them in a fun way is better.
> 
> Also, double-checking Hollow Knight and the community is fun.
> 
> If possible try to tell me the path where the Mc could go.

Being one of the  ** very few  ** members of Dirtmouth, especially as old as him, alive and well, manages to be a miracle who he wished as given to someone else if only he didn’t to be present to the decadence of so many younglings with ambitious dreams.

Funny enough, some with constant yet more viable dreams tend to not only to survive this dangerous land but to endure it, against all odds, like the Cornifer with his desire to map the entirety of Hallownest, and Bretta who desires a shining knight, who, despite being a naive child, who the little which rests of Dirthmonth bring her back to reality or protect her from believing obvious lies, despite enduring the wonders of childhood, still can wander mostly intact.

Of course, the opportunist and greedy merchant Sly is not worth commenting on because he is  ** clearly ** more than capable of finding his way out of danger, but even if the cold-blooded business is part of every inch of his soul, to have him around make the elder feel at very least a bit safe from the creatures from below.

Yet, sometimes when that red wanderer, who he couldn’t have more than a glance of this insect, he knows they never left Hallownest for any reason, as mather of fact sometimes the feeling of being observed returns at the most unexpected of times.

Like the time he was doing the necessary duties of being a living being, which is required daily, in special, to someone of his age not doing it might as well by weeks of being stuck on a bed, but he usually did at night.

He wished the feeling is just shame or paranoia.

But the letter, with the message written on it, ”I’m must apologize for my mistake, yet retain my duty as the guardian of this land”.

That what he could understand because he is good at interpreting.

Because the handwriting is disgusting terrible.

The letters too similar to another, he meant being able to confuse “T” with “Y”, and “K” with “Q”.

Grammatical errors that are frequent, as “Epoligyzed” is not something someone would need to understand as a believable error.

He thinks whatever wrote it, does have the variated vocabulary yet don’t even remotely know how to write it, or worse confused the meaning of one to another, as “Estuk me duti as te dunger oof thys lendy”, is something almost make him vomit.

As matter of fact, despite what he thinks is an adult, proves themselves to bother writing for the first time in their life, as not only the grammatical errors are frequent, the letters are borderline disgusting and make his head hurt in confusion,...they tried.

Hard.

As they tried to say sorry, with all dignity of the world.

Yet proved themselves to have a hard time working on anything a regular child has learned at some point, at the very least.

So what he thought to be an adult, was a growing bug, someone who trying to grow up before they can.

So there elders who act their age, adults trying to have the child-like dream, adults who are still a child, children trying to act like adults, and Sly, who he not entirely sure how old he is.

Today, Dirtmouth contains 3 inhabitants, only two natives.

And one gigantic foreign bug.

Wearing orange and blue clothing, brown shoes, which material he would never guess what they made off, an orange hat with colossal “G” on it.

Unconcious on the only bench in town.

Who most likely tried to backflip off a cliff.

Who had the appearance of the statue of an “Abyss Knight”,...or was “Empty Knight”??,....he guessed “Crying Knight”, because the statue was crying, in the “City of Tears”, so most likely he was known for crying, so nicknamed as “Crying Knight”.

Elderbug is trying to have some semblance of fun, you disrespectful annoying Millenials.

He did go there once,...once, when he is young and lively, and the lively don’t read plates, manual and much fewer of them: warnings.

And by once, the narrator means when Elderbug protected and forced to go there, for there still people who might like safety, and by young, not too long ago, and by lively, and meant the Elderbug was kinda cranky because he was worried about the possible travelers.

Still, the Elder is merely annoyed when after looking at this once again, gigantic bug, unconscious after failing with their head on the ground, with a crack on their head, jumped off the bench like the Great Lepper, spinning with his legs on the air and one hand on the ground, then once again leaping off the ground, then proceed to bow to the Elderbug.

With his face static, yet somehow his void eyes filled with...animation???

Elderbug is briefly in shock, yet recovering his posture, “Traveler, welcome to Dirtmouth,...we don’t have travelers usually, yet I resigned the duty of making sure the travelers know where they can or not walk in safety or with the least danger, as the responsibility telling the horrors of a land necessary to travel”

The giant bug stopping to bow, as he set straight, proving himself to be bigger than most bugs, not all, and most rational, as slightly lift his cap in a sense of nodding.

Elderbug tried to tell about one thing, “Travelers comes trying to live their endless ambitious, their blinding dreams, yet they never come back from the depths of Hallownest,  ** our kingdom ** , sometimes living on dreams alone are not so good...”, sounding like someone who had seen through several tragedies.

The massive insect merely stared, more static and lifeless than before.

Almost a statue.

Then slowly started to touch the crack on its head, and with the other hand with their palm open then closing with sudden intensity.

At first seems like regret or shame for having such a scar, to have proof of imperfection, or even pain to get a crack on their head, for making an idiotic and reckless decision, then waking up in the pain of the sudden opening in your head, always beyond recovery.

Instead, they not surprised, not eve inf the slightest, the careful movements on the damage are natural, fast enough to show the familiarity of the damage, yet not even the slightest daring at some parts showing they know where the weak and fragile points of it, they are merely...ensuring themselves???

After they did with this exaggeration of a showcase of emotions, they proceed to pick their hands inside their clothing.

Elderbug is merely watching a horror movie with the most realistic visuals for free, as the bug is merely picking a friend out of their clothes, you know like a good “Mario Brother”.

The friend: An brown square block with legs, and a handle.

And to break Elderbug’s sense of reality...

“NOW BACK TO ADVENTURE!!!”, it can talk and had a face, two black points, not unlike the bug, and a smile.

With a face more static than of the colossal bug, “The brown block talks, truly the world turned itself mad, heheheeee...”, Elderbug slowly started to giggle, almost disturbed with all this situation.

The block and big bug started to lock at each other.

“Gustav, you truly requineed to avoid being siness, while we are grakfull for the take of acter, the professor asked of you to stay farway,  ** especially ‘cause you are in danger ** , we could just turn off the inchient”, comment in polite tone the brown block.

The most likely named Gustav merely, put his fingers together trying to tangle them together, with their head trying to not look at the small block, which is an easy job to be discreet about his shame.

Except they are so silly, they overexaggerated moving their head in the opposite direction of the even the smallest blur of the brown block, and they moved so fast, with the head eventually starting to spin around like a roulette.

And even when the head is backward, being in the opposite of the rest of the body, looking like one the accursed Corpse Creeper, except you know talking over their body,...so more like a Pilflip,...except no.

Still, the brown block is merely unfazed and if anything seems amused.

“My frienrade there nothing to worry, I simely carried for your safety, the frequency and taries of your behaviour are infold by your simblers, which are very hummy...”, giggle a little the block, ”even since the last time-spáce continuum adventure, Professor upgraved a lot, a portable corpartiment capable of traveling universes, you know what it means??!”

Gustav would be smiling if they could but instead tried to shake their arms as the replacement of happiness expression.

“There an adventure to live, good amounts of power-ups and discoveries to be achieved, now take your favorite item”, said the brown block as open itself, and Gustav trying to pick a weird item,...seems like one of the flying things at the Greenpath with an...beak and blue.

Then before using Gustav looked at the Elderbug.

”..hehehehe, there a pathway to the Crossroads at the well, normally I would recommend not to go, normally I won’t be seeing an object made of wooden talk, and...., you already went there...”, responded Elderbug as Gustav goes for adventure.

Elderbug has taken notice of something, “They sliding away, and wearing an entire different clothing for a mere moment, as take my sight away from them,...I will be seeing them more times than I like”, he just went to the bench waiting.

...

...

...

...

...

...

”....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”, Gustav silently screams happily as they went to their first personal solo heroic cavalry adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Radiance: "Another Hollow Knight???!!!!!,....what dreams I can make it true???"
> 
> Radiance goes inside the Hollow Knight's counterpart head.
> 
> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Radiance: "The fuck is this abomination of the abyss is this???"
> 
> Alt.Hollow Knight(Gustav): -Wearing a Pinguin costume while being emerged in a gigantic pile of spaghetti in its dreams-
> 
> Also Alt.Hollow Knight: -Remembering a good day and loving their life choices.


	3. 1-2 Forgetten Crossroads- The Endless Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustav reason for being an Italian instead of a Pale King's scapegoat.  
> The irony of how bad the "Pure Vessel" was in so many senses.  
> Gustav being a child and getting their ass damaged.  
> And right now, I am very tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I back!!!!!  
> Getting used to the concept of having to write fanfic more frequent routine.  
> But if I get everything done, then I could get done another fanfic, Idea alongside this one.  
> The idea behind it is "Crossover Family", I kinda already picked some characters.  
> But comment if your find this interesting.

In Hallownest, the arrival of the newborn is more similar to how bugs reproduce: each creature had their unique reproduction system, some could create thousands of creatures without damaging the gestor, yet some struggles to even to pray to create another of their own without dying by the hands of their partner.

Not worth mentioning the wonders of the hybrids, make harder by several xenophobic tripes and “kingdoms”, lands were several creatures deliberately try to ignore the rest of the world to live in their own society.

The bugs with the mentality of humans, but despite how advanced the kingdom is, they barely understand what means to live in a society.

The story started with the Pale King, then died with Pale King, as simple as that.

Without him, Insects would be animals, beasts without thought, but after his blessing, they will not lose their will or conscience.

The King fears for that being the truth, but no, if far away from the Kingdom wouldn’t be taken away their will, if any of the other kingdoms are anything to say, his blessing is not something unique.

He thought it was, still to the King’s credit, he couldn’t understand being a king, he couldn’t understand being a leader, and he couldn’t understand live with others being with wills and thoughts.

It quite logical he couldn’t understand children, much less as unorthodox as the vessel newborn, not to mention it helped him cope.

Is merely easy to think by avoiding a machine having some kind of thoughts, wills and desires was something more possible, something in the realm of reality, he could do that without having his heart turned cold with time, machines are merely machines, the abyss is some bizarre nightmare he couldn’t ever dream to understand, a machine created by the unknown to not be tainted is something he could do for his kingdom, several broken machines are not to have cared.

He would go further if actually understand about will or merely how kids works, a society who went so little, a mere century at best, despite so many advances they achieved, despite that,...they know very little how their world actually work because once again, they focused so much for progress, they never stopped to think.

The Pale King wouldn’t have the coldness to kill a single child, much less force them to death or life curse, a path of pain to be exact, only to be looked in disappointed by their own father, he couldn’t do that, and he couldn’t force a mere child who spends their entire existence to have his approval, he wouldn’t torment a child for “maybe”, much less his own.

Despite what many worlds would believe, you can just either let countless children die or be let to rotten for the eternality, is not something you can’t do, much less if you genuinely care about the countless people in the entire kingdom, countless nameless people he cared about, the Pale King was a servant of his people, but not, was far he liked to think, not a disgusting monster.

That something he could do for a machine kills countless, and pick the best one.

The “Vessel Plan” is the last resort plan, he must be tricked to actually put himself to achieve it, it used to make sense at the time, he wouldn’t know regular hatchlings can not talk even after grown-up, he wouldn’t known hatchling can repress their emotions, especially at the presence of their caretakers, he wouldn’t know a creature trying to run to escape the endless the filled with corpses of their lost kin, trying to prevail to seek the only light at this pitch-black nightmare, or merely trying to seek the first voice of their life requires a will, an desire, to not the  ** Hollow ** .

But despite having so many, the Pale King doesn’t know anything about kids, and having countless spares Hollow Knights could be crucial to saving the kingdom, but once again letting countless of his children sacrificed like scapegoats is something he won’t allow.

The Pale King killed so many of his offsprings because he couldn’t bring himself to kill a single one, and that is ironic.

Funny enough, there one timeline where it occurs in the same period, to when the “Pure Vessel” was created, and when instead of going straight to the top, where he would be turned into a knight, somehow against all logic, a stork got lost on the abyss.

...

...

Just to remind everyone, there only one type of being in Hallownest which is not some type of bug, which are jellyfishes, which they did not even come close to be related to a creature worse family kills those of bugs for an insignificant snack,  **_ birds... _ **

**__ **

A creature know for devouring the poor insects, will most likely eat the poor vessel, a creature of the abyss eating the other is not something desired, but would be a karmic destiny to the Pale King after messing with the void so much, he would eventually get hurt by his actions.

But Hallownest habitats are just like Spider-Man’s powers working on an human: proportional.

While small the regular, humble villager of Hallownest is smaller than an adult human, they just as big as a Toad, not the species of amphibian, but rather the common people of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Why such a place matter in this equation??

The stork is a rational being, one with a job.

A thankless job, but one very important.

The delivery of children.

Usually to give children to those who won’t have those normally, is a joy, this species of the Mushroom usually takes.

So when the child-caring creature meets the poor hatchling trying to climb a ridiculous thing, the creature asked for a question, which derails the world they reside in and their own.

“If I am taking this kid with me, then giving to family, that would be doing my job, if doing my job, I can call for help, If I can call for help, I go home, but if I go home, with this kid, then this kid would be happy, if this kid is happy, as I like children, that good for me, then it wins not matter if I got complain about missing the path from my initiation by traveling for broken warp pipe filled with black liquid, then I won’t lose my chance of helping children, so nothing wrong will happen, right???”, concluded the creature, who is named “Notorious”, but is remembered until his death, as “Nutcase”.

And as the “Pure Vessel” understand as well what going on, as a creature which was birthed on the same day could ever dream to understand, little if paying attention or nothing if any less, and right at this moment, there no mistaking “Pure Vessel” is developed creature, but a toddler as well in many senses.

Staring at this but of non-sense, they wouldn’t dream to understand, it amuses them.

They are, despite static and visually emotionless, startled when the creature grabs them, puts them in the bag, they fly away.

To the pipe, where Nutcase managed to arrive on Hallownest, but he had to take a visit on Yoshi Island, forgetting briefly about the toddle, because his more competent brother was going there, he heard about the Koopas being a pain in the ass.

Just like the old tale, the toddler fell into a Yoshi alongside another toddler with a red cap on it.

And cutting an unforgettable adventure, you most likely know about, with some gimmicks add due to new baby, with unique gameplay, which I don’t have the time to project game based on this, the storks' brothers mutually agree to forget about their eventful day and give the children to the family.

The parents more used to deal with lunatic monkeys are happy for having precious children plus a new extra one.

Which they are right now annoyed is another reason, which the father saying the following to problem.

“What kind-a of a child of mina would have such look-a, what the stork is thinking, without the family cap??, what a blasphemy!!!!”, complained the father with the most heavily scented accent of Italian ruining/improving his English, as he went back to pick something inside the house.

“No kid of mina wouldn’t live without their cap,!!”, as he returned with an orange cap, “they are where the initials stay, M for Mario”, to the child who just returned from a dangerous adventure, and his wife looking at him like an idiot.

He responded with far calmer than before. “he derserve-a a good name, my family name just happening to be amazing!!,...is a mere coincidence,.....L for Luigi”, for the kid who is paying attention to his surroundings, terrified for being kidnapped by a wizard.

The parents looked at the child with a small smile, unaware of the story behind it, “Luigi is already paying attention to his surroundings, he will have a great future,,...brother might need to caught up”, said the mother in teasing tone, hoping the best of her children.

Then the father put the orange cap, an old and patched up one, to the last one, “G for Gustav, sorry for having to use such old one, but this one is mine, when I worked a carpenter and fought the infamous Kong family,...(they tried to steal your mother, then the bastard of Dong Kong thought to marry her, which I can’t stand by, women should have to choose anyone they like,...me being bette-ar is merely a coincidence)”, said the father in a cocky tone.

Then he to all of his children tried to give them the will to live, “But remember this, bambinos, we are the Mario. family, own family managed to found the city of Veneza, defeat a dimension filled with dinosaur people, beat up wretched monkeys and crocodiles, endure even the darkest of paths with a shinning smile, so don’t forget you are a superstar!!!!”

And every single one of them stared at him, without really understanding what goes on, even who was supposed to be the “Pure Vessel” is starstruck by the whatever noises they listening to, with their new precious, bigger than their entire head, cap.

And the wife listening to all this advice of her husband, then tried to say her part, ”...At least I didn’t miss this, you are all my precious little children, you father always dreamed to have kids to teach, to learn, to befriend, but I just as well excited to learn each of your unique way to see the world, thanks for allowing me to have this chance, and thanks for having this Buffon at me side”, she laughs a little.

They are super-excited to be parents????

Yes.

But who wouldn’t, even if one of their children don’t look like their own, but that the storks’ fault, many extra or different children are given to parents with their delivery, but the kids of their own in the end.

And surely they won’t do anything weird and become very mature adults.

* * *

**_ -In the future and in another dimension- _ **

**__ **

The gigantic insect-like wearing a penguin costume, sliding on the ruins of crossroads of a decayed kingdom, surrounded by either beast who will try to eat their body made of some weird black-thingy, they liked to think as a stardust liquid, (yes, Gustav believes to be made of stardust, they lived on Mario. universe, is most likely to assume that, weirder stuff happens), or the other half-dead insects with some orange liquid coming out off them.

How they fight back such dangerous and precarious scenario where the toughest of the land can only thin-, they jumped on the enemy until they stopped bothering them.

Bettles?, jump on them like a goomba.

Flying insects?, jump on them like a parakoopa.

The slow-moving grey bug-like things? merely throw them far away from you.

When the surprisingly average plumber of Mushroom Kingdom, (just to make clear,  ** Wario and Waluigi are plumbers, slowly let that sink in) ** , encountered, a complicated area, who might make a vessel devoid of any skill or items to pass this place without taking damage, this is Thursday at the life of a Mario.Bros.

The gesture to each of the familiar sights or concepts they used to deal with, but with a twist.

The flying platform, but unlike of their world, they need some outside element to keep themselves in the air.

”The material and visual looks cool, still”, thought the 10 feet bug.

Enemies are easy to defeat, too easy a matter of fact, they explode when they stomped at, in orange goo.

“While tymally I would note those insights to the Professor, I aware of his flaws”, almost sounding slightly terrified from mistakes from the past, decided to comment about the nature of such bizarre bright liquid.

Also “loving” the idea of once again being put into an accursed painting due to Professor’s greediness and stubbornness, once again wondering why their brother even keeps that guy around.

Then reminds themselves of E.Gadd actually trying to solve the problems he caused, he just absent-minded, to everyone danger.

A lack of wrap pipes caused them, confusion, pipes are a plumber way to solve all kinds of problems in the Mushroom Kingdom, why they are not in this...decadent and miserable kingdom.

Gustav's thoughts of filling Hallownest pipes to make traveling easy, make all still alive and rational bugs shiver in fear.

So while Gustav, pointing at one of the possible paths they enter, the closest to them, the one in the middle far more below them, or the most down there,...and the hole.

(~To all HK Players, Gustav is a Vessel and a Mario. Brother, not a being with eyes in the behind, neither capable of seeing things far beyond their vision, my darling reader, accept that~.)

And after trying to guess where to in order, to explore those places, without the part where they lose something important, they do pose, and the better the pose, the higher the priority.

First, Gustav songs a song on their read, “~Lift the arms side to side, bending enough to the be in the opposite, bang the head on the elbow, now you are a loser too~”, as they did exactly that.

No exceptions.

That the worst pose, so they ignored the old man crying.

Most of them don’t have the means to console no one, and they can’t talk so.

They tried to twist their entire body, keeping their legs apart from each other, putting one hand close to their face, turn it into an open palm, then slowly started to point at the middle entrance.

As they tried to think of any pose for the bottom, they...

Jumped into the middle entrance, why...Gustav is a bit hyperactive.

As they entered the entrance they find themselves bored, as there only a complete opening to a new place, with a creature who resembles a mole.

They tried to approach the creature.

The mole spit on them, orange liquid poison to be precise, tainting the blue shirt.

Then them moving with shorts steps due to the costume, happily feet menancely towards the creature, who almost unfazed by this sight decided to merely curl into an ball.

Gustav merely stared with their eyes devoid of anything, then used their wing to merely touch the creature, their coldness already natural to their body increased to dangerous levels, their touch while slower under the effects of Ice Flower, well...

The creature was turned into a mere block, an ice block, an perfectly shaped ice block, then proceed to destroy it, by violently throwing it into the wall.

Then pissed Gustav, proceed to happily feet their way out of this way, while planning to get into this green vegetation path later, maybe considering to use fire flower.

They are very attempted to burn the creature’s home,...but that would be too extreme, so they wave off that thought.

Still as distracted as a child, they fall like a thwomp.

The fly-like creatures??, they hit and get their clothing even more dirted on orange weird liquid.

And when they fall on the platforms, the insects walking on them, pushing them off.

Then that for a smile, killing the flying insects, and then get pushed around by the harmless ones.

Squat flying pests, and pushed around.

Squat.

Pushed.

Also need to mention the Insects are not doing any damage to Gustav, due to their remarkable experience, traveling to the countless time zones, analyzing the wild of the region they are asked to explore, helping Captain Toad and Toadette to find some treasures, having adventures alongside their brothers, studying alongside Rosaline into her observatory, they countless experiences to help them in this scenario.

But Luigi still trips heavily most of the time, and when Mario trips, he doesn’t trip, he falls with his leg broken, Luigi cried that day, Gustav cried that day, their father cried that day, their mother merely solved the problem on her own.

Still, Gustav falls into the hole like an idiot by the end of the falls caused by lack of attention.

A round bug-like creature, who was trying to write something into journal or notes??, Gustav is losing conscience to really care about such things.

The last thing they heard was.

“Mister are you ok???”

What they heard next, is the second most stupid thing they could hear all day.

-Power-Up Loss Beep-

...

...

Crap, Gustav liked the Penguin Power-Up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gustav: -Merely traveling before Ghost could ever dream to pass by,...in the same spot where Hornet fought Ghost-
> 
> Hornet: "I finally found a ves...."
> 
> Hornet: -Taking notice of Pure Vessel in Cat Costume-
> 
> Also Hornet: "SHAW!!!!!!"
> 
> Gustav: -Annoyed Void Italian Glare-


	4. 1-# Pale Guy Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornifer drags a body.  
> Stuffwell is making a call.  
> Hallownest and the Mushroom Kingdom.  
> Shy Guys a Guy  
> Said Guy become a Non-Sense  
> And Merchant.  
> More like a lottery guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a lot of things to do.  
> Family to be around.  
> And I have gotten Sick Today  
> and the worst thing......Writing Block.  
> So any suggestions to do in the next chapter is great.  
> I personally in between.  
> -Earning False Knight respect or -Pale Guy giving a fusion of a Charm and Power-Up.

Cornifer was merely keeping making sure the body is just unconscious and protecting it from anything capable of doing any harm to it, even if questioning how there a massive crack on this individual’s head.

Corfiner never realizing dragging a dying unknown bug is not the best idea, and neither helped when said bug as  _ twitching _ , because when bugs are well, they  _ surely keep twitching their body due to a grand explosion of happiness. _

__

Still, he said to himself, “Where this coming from???, I never seen a creature like this, much less...seen such peculiar choice of articles of clothing??”, mortified by the creature’s jumpsuit, to make things worse, is the accursed orange, the same color as the even more dangerous and disgusting infection.

But what it seems like, is mostly a different culture, possibly from a different kingdom, something proven by the unique costume suddenly going away from impact, even making a unique sound.

Cornifer is merely pondering the possibilities,  _ “maybe they are from another tribe on Hallownest??”, “maybe they are from entirely new species of bugs hidden deep down on the ruins of this kingdom”,  _ or the most daring of the thoughts,  _ “what if they are from a different kingdom far away from Hallownest,...could they give something I can see”. _

__

Cornifer had a lot of thoughts, but in the end, hopes the whatever they are from, they have a more safe ambient, just enough to both let Iselda trust him not to get himself killed and even travel alongside her.

Cornifer likes that line of thought that.

“But for a bug bigger than me, they are sure to be light as grass”, wondering how someone performs so well, being so limp,...does explain the lack of sound of the impact when they crashed on the ground,...still Cornifer thought they are even a bit heavier than when he started to them(As both Cornifer and the Insect) move away from danger.

Bugs like Cornifer don’t have to worry about inanimated objects walking around on their own, taking a slow step, making sure they won’t get away from their line of thought.

....

....

“Professor, You telliorm me, someone else from home is here???”

”...It, not someone who miold assielp us???

“Bother,...there is a merller and an actual arch-nemesis for Gustav??”

”...Telliorm Mario and Luigi to hurry, Gustav is right now a bigger ragdoll than they usually are, and they have once fallen off all of Peach’s castle stairs, in unigular move”

\--------

Being Merchant from the Mushroom Kingdom is a hard job, you never truly know what to sell, how to make people keep buying, or the hardest part of the job, the constant translocation from one place to another, especially when they're a good buyer.

Normally the buyer goes to the shop, but In Mushroom Kingdom nothing makes sense.

Like it not normal when the aliens who tried to take over the world, murdering countless people, devoid of any kind of mercy, turning people into their distorted version.

Then casually asking for a rope, even making themselves adorable as fuck, struggling to ever look at the merchant straight in the eyes, legit ashamed to even consider buying something.

That crap happens too often at the Mushroom Kingdom, despite the fun parties or the several karts tournament, many sellers as matter of fact participate in it, including a particular one.

A wanderer whose mind has grown deteriorated enough to make at the very least bold statements of reality.

To quote this person, “ **_ Reality is a delusional trap designed by moths and bats, so don’t dare to sleep useless you want to become a zombie or goddawn plant”.  _ **

One could notice the lack of context from every single word coming at the mouth of this merchant, so when the Shy Guys clan tried to teach him the reality of this world, well he takes as well as you expect.

**_ “Fungus take over the planet _ ** _ , the  ** ghost is just normal business, drugs give you actual superpowers, aliens tried to take over the planet, who are also fungus, but failed because of European Yorkers Plumbers and time traveling, and turtles are like immortal,...and the universe died” ** _ .

There nothing about the statement which makes the slightest inch of sense, right???

Continuing about the dumbass of complaints about the non-sensual place, coming out of the non-sensual mouth, they eventually have heard about some kind of inter-dimensional shit.

So logically this merchant, come with the logical conclusion of E.Gadd, the newest invention.

**_ “So the Mad Doc will try to contact with another version of himself, to not suck his own donk dong but instead to multiply his business to multiversal levels,....what shit I am talking about, he could barely share with his best friend, the Luigi fella” _ **

**__ **

So when he found a wrap to another world, filled with disgusting tentacles, the thing most likely not show him an unstable place to live, instead of doing the rational action to avoid said place, or merely do sane and logical action to take, of going to a plaza, then setting a store there.

In his endless wisdom decided to jump down there.

Luckily it ended with him achieving in a land filled with desperation and open-mindedness, only due to the sheer amount of tragedy and chaos surrounding their eyes, disgusted by everything even resembling their confusing existence trying to make sense of what they are doing.

Aka there is an Economical Crisis in the local region, and the merchant being a foreign richer tourist, extorquing everyone who doesn’t shit about the items.

1-up Mushrooms are sold at a low price, but because they don’t know anything about the resurrection properties, so they glanced over that, some good fellas run for the Mushroom Kingdom when they have gotten the chance.

Fire flowers are merely a give them as mere decorations until decided to make a charm of it, then the Hive proceeds to be far more violent than they used to be, ...now they shoot fire, then moving slower than usual.

To make things easy to understand, there a new shopkeeper at passage at the Forgotten Crossroads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mario: Where Gustav, the walking black spaghetti??
> 
> Luigi: Helping E.Gadd with his inventions.
> 
> Mario: Mama mia Luigi, you always got toyed around by the old man's mistakes, so our dear buggy bambino is naive and eager to please soul, who knows what might happen to him???
> 
> Luigi: Better than us.
> 
> -Mario and Luigi doing extra jobs, the most consistent one is giving prostate exams, which beats going to the accursed mansion again, Luigi is already done with regular ghosts, not a singular psychotic one.-
> 
> Luigi: At least Gustav won't likely do any of this.
> 
> -Meanwhile on the Queen current location, Gustav needs to unspeakable things to move the White Lady out of her place-
> 
> White Lady: -Silent-
> 
> White Lady: ...Thanks for trying to put me out of harm, but surely there are better optio-
> 
> -Gustav curls in ball and cries void tears-
> 
> White Lady:-Silent-
> 
> White Lady:.......I didn't think you would, (or anyone), would take the "kinky" seriously,...I didn't talk to anything for years.
> 
> -Gustav slowly rolls away from White Lady-
> 
> White Lady: "mutters",...why did I bring those toys with me, not like I could use them anyway,....and too small to fit anyway,.....so is my dear Wyrm.


	5. @-1 Just some extras, aka an sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some drawing my sister was created, by my wishes, hope, at the very least allows for some creativity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cloak has meant to be grey, to contrast all the mentality and methodology of the Pale King.  
> An "Unpure" vessel will be the one to save all Hallownest.  
> For story reasons and explanations,...there a time where the hat fitted on their head.  
> Gustav even when given the choice to pick a better and improved hat, refused to give it away or stop wearing it.  
> Also, my sister did this in some minutes, so give some thanks to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, the idea, and the story of this random loser, hoping it will be a good one.  
> I am trying to create something different, dunno something cracky, also trying to work on some writing exercises.  
> Like to say, this year, I managed to improve my writing, but I think somehow managed to find some kindred spirits.  
> But above everything, hope you having a great new year, at the very least giving them the opportunity to achieve something.


	6. 1-3 K-nock O-ff Faker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cornifer tries to take a person away from danger.  
> The Pale Guy offers some real armory for Maggots.  
> Gustav tries to take odds against a fake warrior.  
> Boxing your way in, is surprisingly effective to defeat enemies on the head.  
> Once again the world changes in different ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to post a new chapter, hoping no need minded to have waited for a bit.  
> 300 hits,...that something expected for me,...like never.  
> ...Well, I want to do this chapter for a while so yeah, one to go, countless will come.  
> ...Happy January, hopes thing is doing fine.  
> The Biggest Chapter right now,...maybe.

Iselda would probably question how in any substance traveling to desertic dead ruined kingdom filled with countless lifeless creatures ruining around behaving like wild animals ready to kill anyone even at the slightest close to them, if the others not affected by it, trying to kill you for some unknown reason, maybe something like "for the sake of my tradition/honor/justice so now die" or "you are mere weakling, either I will attack you or merely pass by, aka I failed at killing you, but to keep my dignity I will pretend nothing happens"...

Cornifer likes to think of swearing about mantis and bushmen who tried to ruin his wonderful experience at registering all the history and architecture of all Hallownest, but that be rude and out of his character.

Sadly, because he had a very interesting imagination ready to use at any given moment.

What a tragedy, indeed.

"All things considered, could be worse", Commented Cornifer, taking into consideration the creatures ripping the ground and coming back for no reason, aka the worms devoid of any rationale, proven by repeating doing the same routine of:

Getting out of their cave, crushing everything in their path.

Except they don't, most of the time they just hitting plain air.

...

...

How those creatures survive with or without the Infection is beyond him.

...

...

Yeah, Cornifer description of something weird and self-descriptive, whose name devoid of any creativity is truly the knowledge he shouldn't know, almost like having basic knowledge about things, or even better common sense wouldn't save Hallownest for something.

Cornifer refers to a disease that was "Infection", a big fucking deal.

...

...

Maybe he realizes when realizing, that maybe being between the two of those worms, might not be the best idea.

As he forgot his poor victim, you know the thing Iselda might be questioning his self-awareness, you know the whole, "dragging an unconscious body around" idea, she probably would be worried for the possibility of being accused of murder.

".........That person was being toyed around by those worms", commented in awe the mapmaker, as he presented with the sight of the orange and blue figure being thrown around by the worms.

They fall on the worm's cave, the ground shakes, then suddenly the impact of an impossible pushing towards the sky, instead of being destroyed or obliterated by the rocky-like creature striking them at full speed, proving themselves to be extremely durable just be that.

Only to be even more shocked of seeing the exact same thing happen again.

If most of the infected ones could react to this ridiculous scenario, they would tell Cornifer had let the body on it own, as he once tried to note everything around him, the Forgotten Crossroads tend to make him lower his guard, and if there any fellow traveler, they usually...conscious.

All things considered, things are doing fine.

Until the figure starting to shake their arms violently.

Cornifer runs to help.

...

...

Radiance is not familiar with the sight of the Hollow Knight in ridiculous costume falling into the ground like a moron, but soon she would get used.

(...Does anyone knows if Radiance is female, I meant there any actual evidence besides the grammatical usual use, like besides grammar there any confirmation of what gender is moth light being who makes insect zombies,...which is something that already exists as an actual disease??).

* * *

Maggots are living beings.

Maggots are just as capable of anything given the chance.

Those who lie on Darknest hide in the dark to murder a mere visitant, to merely check how they are, to check if they need something, instead they are eaten, dismembered as clothing, spare and forgiven, by essentially the ruler of them all, begged to have given birth by the absolute power of Hallownest, yet Maggots deserve to perish.

Those who reside on the Fungal Wastes, not a bit more than those weird orange things, who taint their head, "Radiance" was the first thought they had, but they used to such being higher than them trying to kill them at the possibility of "Maggots being useless cowards", then a colossal mystical being trying to BEG to them, asking for helping them in anything, with all due respect: What creature tries to ask help for a Maggot??, especially trying to give something for trade??

They rejected the offer, they had a reliable way to spook far more powerful being than them,...that disturbing, how such "lowly" like Maggots can achieve something akin as the "elite" Mantis, almost like they had a pointless mentality, one which is based on nothing if their "Traitor Lord" is something to be mentioned or their favorite part: Hallownest sure had a weak will.

It sucks the only thing that can make Maggots impressive can be ruined by the fact they let out the orange liquid, those times are nothing short of terrible, and luckily they didn't suffer as their fellow kin.

Still, "Maggots sucks" is more or less the thing on Hallownest.

Desecrating someone's grave might be rude, especially one of the Five Knights, but when a bushman tries to make a marshmallow out of your siblings, fuck morality.

...

...

They only stole the armor, after all, so it not quite as bad as to murder a powerful being on their own.

They are desperate, not stupid.

...

...

If only the armor lasted, crap.

Barely surviving the accursed Hunter, had left some scars on them.

....

Not likely to some random merchant knowing how to fix armor, so let hope not some black gremlin attack their siblings as they recover.

...

...

"You soul for armor upgrade, and maybe some fixing, you cleary, mister little worm, as insignificant as living mortal being can be, show distress over this disaster of metal smiting", the humanoid creature with a weird cracked mask, looks at the Maggot.

"....Yes, my soul(what the hell is a soul??) is the affordable price, for whatever is you offering to fix the armor,....yes", responded the False Champion.

The creature stared in silence at the champion.

...

Stared.

...

Stared.

...

Champion only thought of how they have gotten here if the gates are closed.

...

Stared.

...

Then finally responded in a nice way without being obnoxious, "Sure insignificant pest, as living mortal being like me aka a pest, the armor might become something more akin to fictional technology you never heard off, but more than frequent where I come from, which is the land of talking mushrooms and fire-breathing lizards,...I am talking the armor, bye!!!", said the masked person as they took the armor who defined everything make their life important.

The Champion, albeit a faker, react honestly:

"Were you taking the armor, weirdo!??", screamed the small creature.

"My name is Pale Guy, or Dude if you are from the 90s, I picking this and fix it, then when you about to perish and be forever stuck as dreaming creature without a will, merely regretting all the choice who come by, all the past sins of your soul, repeating in a loop, I pick your soul and most likely having to endure a personal new crafted hell,...maybe I will be alongside your company, but hell don't allow the those who sold their soul visits,....bye!!", said the chilling masked person, as they teleported with the armor.

...

...

...

...

Champion is disturbed when their kin, give them their armor, with some news tricks to use, the news arms elasticity are quite marveling of how easy is to manipulate them...this time there no need to for pestering an old friend, but in the end, a champion must set aside their hopes and fears to fight a battle with no end,...and this time with far more power on it own.

...Why there a walking brown block wandering around.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the Forgotten Crossroads, with be soon be remarkable be it predominant color orange, just like anything having to do with Infection.

As two individuals walk towards to safe place devoid of any former citizen of the poor Hallownest, poor victims of the Radiance,...useless they from the elite residing on the City of Tears, then....they caused it then, maybe because being turned into a lifeless zombie when bizarre light-based creature tried to manipulate you, as big long-legged abomination whose name is just a step close to "Light", as they mindless manipulated by the user of the most personal and intimate memories, as a trade of dying hope, they turned into animals,...continuing a mapper and Italian/American (Gustav had their citizenship filled at both New York and to that Universe Standart and was born in indeed on Italy, and somehow considered a BIOLOGICAL member of the family, it just a very long story for another day) plumber tries to go mind their business.

To put simple avoid health hazards and treat light in the dreams like one should treat a succubus, kill it with fire,...I am deviating from the subject, aren't I???

"While I will be grateful for their efforts, I hope never under any circumstance have offspring who will gladly die for me, neither Iselda,...much less her, she...barely likes when I do my travels around Hallownest,...then again is mostly because of the orange creatures killing me,....(or the mantis.....the annoying part is I was minding my business, get attack as you exiting is not exactly "fierce or almighty" tactic...), but could be worse??", commented Corfiner to a tall mute person, who in their part just follow the one who might have the slightest idea how to get out.

They look in confusion, not at the lack of familiarity of this kind of talk, ("Never trust a Kong child, they destroy days of hard work as they cackle maniacally,...No, child, locking this old bastard would be too much of a hassle, frankly, his kid is less of pain, so until this hairy understand my demands,......Dong Kong will never enjoy a single banana").

No, he was not gonna kill the monkey, but rather this talking ball is being like their father, too inside their mindless hobbies to notice they in constant danger of death, that something old men do.

Mostly confusion of why a complete stranger on feel so comfortable to talk about their issues to them, Gustav was the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and even so nobody went to them to talk about their problems,...not because they hate it so much, they pull scare on them to get them away from Gustav, they are just like Luigi in terms of respect,...barely bothering to remember their name or appearance,...which Toads are surprisingly ok with,...then again.

(The Mushroom Kingdom is filled with all kinds of creatures.

The remarkable or rather unremarkable Toads, which composed most of the Peach's castle court.

Goombas who part either joined Bowser's or retained their status as guards of the royal family,...if they only remained as competent as once they are, Bowser doesn't have a lot of wisdom, neither a good perception about things, his power, and care for his army are what make many join him for his, pointless and worthless as may be conquests.

Koopas despite from the same species as the Koopa King,... tend to mind their business when comes to that, which surprisingly low amount of Koopas really wanting to join the King, for they are smarter than idiots, something not all Koopas have,...intelligence.

Boos tend to be neutral in most scenarios, except when King Boo is in bad mood, and then they get humiliated once again as the Cowardly Thunderbolt captures them over and over, which is probably bad when even they like the person they get beaten by, then their Monarch.

Yoshi's are a species of tribal fellows of the Yoshi Island, which is the Mario Bros. favorites place, which they rarely go back,...mostly because Bowser most likely makes a mess of the place,...again,...they cannot afford the explosion of the Island for a second time, is already bad enough the first.

To resume they are a lot of creatures in the Kingdom, so in particular, when Luigi tried to surprise Gustav into checking a Village, Gustav was merely happy for knowing a new place, they did not make a ruckus about mentions new possible friends under any circumstances, is not possible a hero, a knight making a fool of themselves like a clown or jester????, what ridiculous statement.

...

...

Is not too far from the Toad Plaza,...but still, so many of..., is not out of nowhere, no friends of them would find them disturbing, but..., is just everything is leading by,...not that...

Is something good truly, and between their brothers, Gustav feels protected and in-home.

...Yet, there so many of...)

_**-Clack-** _

_**-Clack-** _

Cracking his finger Cornifer tries to call Gustav attention, "My colleague, you been standing there for a while, but there are motives for worries, (mostly because I been carrying you for a while, so a doing while standing was surprisingly easy, for there a notable lack of friction on your boots,...and Iselda's Technique also helped a lot), for I been productive and...", pointed below Gustav, as they noticed, voila...they are on a bench.

They somehow demonstrated a fair amount of emotion to the map-maker, as he continued, "The Stag's station is a wonder to be uncovered, never thought to be able to inside of one of those things, and I know you have your fair share of geo to yourself,...and I noticed,...the object was still being as functional as possible,...so maybe, I allow having to myself not part on history, unlike you", incentives Cornifer to Gustav to make a change on history.

Gustav briefly wonders what the hell is Geo,...before realizing there some...shinning rocks on them, as Cornifer tried to indicate where to put the Geo.

Gustav tried to tell Cornifer something, akin to "maybe later as for I need to find a little friend I know, they might be in danger, and I don't have time to become a maid for some 40-something years old scientist,...He just very cheap and feel weird when I wear that thing,...not in a good way".

But because Italian Sign Language is too hardcore for noob normies who cannot jump on Super Mario 64, but enough to convince everyone in the world, Corfiner get the "for later" part, "....Maybe we should wait for later,...what is the worrying you...and they have gone", realizing mid-sentence Cornifer, as Gustav spring for any sight of the little complex speaking mini-mallet.

...

...

"I ask them later", as usual, tried to note down everything to compensate for both the fact he loses some good things and gained new things to note,...he looks at the exit,...he knows might take a while,...but worth to keep the hype going.

* * *

As Gustav proceed to march their way towards anything capable of indicating where Stuffwell might be, as they straight up, then charged without thinking towards anything for there no they didn't notice path on the other side, and they aware they just pass by that part where they are bitten and thrown around the worms things.

But it must be commented Gustav just destroyed everything in their path, to even the powerful fat-like guard who was defeat and hurled like some basketball ball like is nothing, the small ones kicked around like Goombas, depending on how out of Practice Gustav is opponents might become a real threat, in this case...Gustav was ready to fight anything including Anthasma, which was a weird experience for them.

Gustav was annoyed for when the door which they could see,...where they fall like roaches or flies roaming around in their spaghetti, (yes, Gustav eats spaghetti, Vessels are not supposed to have gender but don't stop people putting genders on them, I meant you don't even notice their inclusivity, of the game I meant, useless you pay attention,...but even the mere hint of representation makes you wish for more for a character who normally would get forgotten quite easily had been the lack of representation, and the other is fangirl functional and healthy relationship which many could envy and desire, yet sometimes force weird stuff to the point of being a weird fetish,...Gustav doesn't have gender, and that must be respected,...I got a bit emotional,...continuing).

Gustav eats spaghetti, and that acceptable, everyone deserves a bit of Italian culinary.

Gustav doesn't like when they climb out of the hole, ignore the small harmless insects, who run away from them.

They don't really like when there a random Insect who is using some type of armor,...flying with their jet-powered boots, their elastic long-distance fists, their new branded metal polished and reinforced with gold, designed to powered by steam and water, and if anything seems even at doing such functions seems too cold somehow, if the way how their lack of usual steams vision, applying there a minor amount of steam being released or at least not quite as hot...

Which the armor starting lose their flight to become floating on air, allowing to see better the new...accused shaped helmet, some asshole decided to re-shaped the helmet as...

Gustav tried to slowly to ignore the thought of some arrogant power-hungry maniac,...that THING won't ever touch them again.

The Champion finds curious the semblance towards..., proceed to ignore the logic but instead focus on the fighting, for the first time they are not merely stealing the power of someone, but rather fighting their own fight, dealing with risks like brave knights.

Gustav as soon realized they are locked, decided to...avoid brawling...

The Champion proceeds to channel the energy required from their will to crush the Orange and Black Cavalier, extending their arm at extreme ready to hit the humble Italian person, who said quoted person proceed to squat with their fists closed and close to their person like some species of a defensive stance, in this Gustav is grateful to learn the Peek-a-boo defensive, as they get close to the warrior.

Who in response, tried to hit the Cavalier in an attempt to make them get away from the Champion, either by trying to punch their way by using their bigger side to intimidate the Plumber, who decided to take every single hit.

The Champion failed to keep the infiltrator away from their kin but surely could at least give up on attacking.

Each jab was filled with intensity, anger, and a small hint of fear to make every single sequence of moves violent while unfamiliar with the concept of using hands in general, they performing a coherent non-animalist form of attack without requering any type of actual weapon, that more than can be said by many warriors and wanderers in the vast history of Hallownest.

...Despite that sheer intensity filled with far more power than should be, Gustav is handling well the situation.

As matter of fact, is starting to get used to the pounding, using the technique to keep the oriented way to keep themselves conscious and thinking, for they need to solve how to make the opponent drop out.

(Gustav is not fun of brawling, and they not planning to go for...)

...

...

...

Gustav proceeds to slip slowly, as the opening for the attack is allowed.

...

(...for killing blows, for that something far beyond their moral code, but frankly they not plaining to treat the opponent too harshly, they hold far too much actual fighting style to be a menace to anyone nonintentionally, ...not they cannot be a pain in the ass like all other annoying pests).

Using their inherited gloves to shove a powerful uppercut towards the armored being, who panicked for the strength behind the first,...proceeding to push the opponent a bit far away from the impact, who tried to act like all their insides are not being at risk, then proceed to go for a more similar way of defense of their opponent.

Gustav slowly getting the fact their opponent, while being a prodigy in terms of getting how fighting works, at the same time proved to be ignorant they are not supposed to use a stance to avoid bigger opponents to overweld you,...and they are a novice,...probably tried to take the odds with the new arms.

Using their superior speed, Gustav proceeds suddenly jumping but is more of a small hop, enough to gain height but not to miss the target or to make a lot of sounds, proceeding to make rotation move with his right fist, who the Champion was not really expecting this kind of tactic, merely proceed to slowly step away from the Cavalier, sadly making it easier to hit them, as they find themselves at another side of the room.

Gustav proceed with a lot of vigor and might have screamed if not for their condition, and number two they would notice the flames coming out of their normally "empty " eyes, yet also holding back enough to not make a mess of their poor opponent, proceed to hit the Champion right on the head, make a light crack on their helmet, most likely to the fact the move being from a less straight angle and bashing on the gates of the room, causing an impact from both sides.

K.O.

The Champion while not killed, was surely not well, essentially knock out like a proper fighter,...not killed like some insect.

Yup, that ironic.

As the floor started to collapse, Gustav looked at The Champion and shrugged, with the thought of "Mama mia,...the right to do is to save them, and might be great to keep them around, I don't like being alone anyway".

Then proceed to carry them for safety.

...

Small changes might lead to big changes.

Aka Butterfly Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Competing at the Local Boxing Tournament  
> (Baby)Gustav: -Tries to fight his first match-  
> Jumpman: "...So what the tournament, Child of mine-a"  
> Jumpman finds a Poster of the Tournament.
> 
> World Video Boxing Association Tournament (Junior).  
> Educative and Friendly Sport for Your Children.
> 
> Jumpman:"...Gustav, whatever happens, don't be afraid to lose,...and don't tell your mother"  
> Gustav pulls their father overall.  
> Jumpman:"...I once heard one of the kids eaten the ear of somebody, so try to get too far"  
> Gustav loses the first round to a kid named Glass Joe.
> 
> They tried to not Joe's jaw, for Joe had medical problems.  
> Then the next reason was overconfidence because Joe knows to deliver a punch.  
> Mario was the referee because the universe wanted to humiliate Gustav that day.
> 
> Meanwhile, in another universe, the Pure Vessel might harass the Pale King for a while,...because they fell like it.  
> They could ignore the order of following the King around, but...for some reason they make sure of doing it in a weird way.  
> Almost like Karma finally hit the Wyrm.  
> Gustav had paid for the rebellion of another self.

**Author's Note:**

> Pale King: "This vessel is pure, most be untainted by every single means, without a will to be broken, they surely will be more capable of beating a god, than a dead-end the royal highwaters fixer at any day, even in the worst times, surely the Pure Vessel would never sink such lows"
> 
> -after Hollow Knight can't take the Radiance anymore-
> 
> Absolute Radiance: "Finally I managed to take over Hall-"
> 
> Alt.Hollow Knight with Incivility Star: "You mama'd your last-a mia"


End file.
